youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSSniperWolf
Alia Marie "Lia" Shelesh (born: ), better known online as SSSniperWolf, is an English-American YouTube gamer. She was born in Liverpool, Englandhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sssniperwolf (on the infobox) but moved to the United States when she was six years old. Her pseudonym, SSSniperWolf, and Sniper Wolf, is one of the primary antagonists and bosses of Metal Gear Solid. Alia originally started her YouTube career as a gaming channel, notably with her Call of Duty: Black Ops II videos. Since 2017, the majority of the content on her channel has been reaction videos. Alia is one of the biggest female gamers with the largest following throughout social media and YouTube, even though her channel is no longer centered around gaming. She used to livestream on Twitch, but now occasionally livestreams gaming on YouTube. She is of Greek, Turkish and Iraqi descent. Controversy In November 2013, Alia notoriously took down two videos from GCXBU during his Thanksgiving family vacation to the Bahamas, which were called "The Truth of SSSniperWolf" and "Exposing SSSniperWolf". In October 2015, Alia posted a video claiming that GirlGoneGamer faked the footage in her Call of Duty Let's Plays, going so far as to post a video since set to private claiming to expose GirlGoneGamer. On August 10, 2016, Alia was sued by Engimahood after she slandered him in a video, stating that he was a "convicted sex offender". Several Overwatch players have accused Alia of toxic behavior in matches, to the point of being notorious within the Overwatch community. In February 2017, Alia was accused of lying about reaching the top 500 in Overwatch on her own. Sylvibot suggested that she had enlisted the support of another player to boost her account. Alia responded in a pinned comment on her original top 500 video. Sylvibot responded with another video on February 24, addressing Alia's claims. In July 2017, Alia was exposed by FaZe Censor. Mister Sausage and Alia accused him of faking text messages. However, Censor went to Verizon and retrieved his old text messages and conversations with Alia. Then, she violently threatened to sue FaZe Censor for the old text messages FaZe Censor received from Verizon. On September 29, 2017, Enigmhahood's defamation case against Alia was dismissed as he could not prove that her comments affected him in his local area. On March 11, 2018, it was announced that Alia would be appearing on the following week's Good Mythical Morning video, but when the announcement video received a high level of dislikes and drew a lot of comments from people, her appearance was cancelled and the announcement video was deleted from the channel. On May 18, 2018, Nerd City released a video featuring MaxMoeFoe and Rusty Cage, in which they address Alia's hypocrisy with regards to her comments on other women by showcasing her persistent photo-alterations. On March 23, 2019, Alia won the Nickelodeon's Kid's Choice Awards for Favorite Gamer. This was met with a lot of backlash from many people on the internet who stated that she was not a true gamer, due to the majority of her content being reaction-based as of 2019. Other people began believing that the KCA's were rigged and completely biased considering the other people nominated for Favorite Gamer, such as Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Ninja, who have more gaming based content. Several users then began to put offensive inputs and theories on why she won, with one being that she only won because she bribed the judges with her sex appeal. Other channels Alia set up a second channel, LittleLiaWolf, in June 2014, that showcased arts & crafts, baking, hauls, challenges, and makeup tutorials. Games Played * Overwatch * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Call of Duty: World War II * Destiny * Far Cry Primal * Fortnite Battle Royale * Grand Theft Auto Online * Halo 5: Guardians * Happy Wheels * Huniepop * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Minecraft * Playerunknown's Battlegrounds * slither.io * Tales From The Borderlands * Tom Clancy's The Division Trivia * Alia has a nickname she goes by and that is Lia Valentine. * Alia gained popularity from a video titled, The Truth About Girl Gone Gamer. * The "SS" in Alia's username has been claimed by herself to not mean anything, though some believe it was a reference to an earlier account of hers, sexysexysniper. * Alia was briefly featured in the 2017 YouTube Rewind. * Alia competed in the Fortnite Pro-AM celebrity tournament. * Alia had her own resale business before making YouTube videos. * Her zodiac sign is Libra. * Alia has competed in numerous gaming tournaments from DOOM to Call of Duty. * Alia has stated she is Greek and Turkish. * Alia was arrested in August 2016 for disorderly conduct. * In 2016, Alia's dog Tuna, died from a fight with the neighbour's dog. * Alia was suspected to be a former camgirl and pornstar, due to videos of a woman who resembled her on Pornhub and other sites having "SSSniperwolf" in their titles. Alia has disproven it by explaining the model is a different woman named Kalyta, who apparently commited fraud and made money off her likeness, something Alia has claimed she worked out with Pornhub. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 9, 2015 *2 million subscribers: December 18, 2015 *3 million subscribers: June 29, 2016 *4 million subscribers: December 3, 2016 *5 million subscribers: April 18, 2017 *6 million subscribers: July 19, 2017 *7 million subscribers: December 17, 2017 *8 million subscribers: March 3, 2018 *9 million subscribers: May 19, 2018 *10 million subscribers: July 4, 2018 *11 million subscribers: August 7, 2018 *12 million subscribers: October 3, 2018 *13 million subscribers: November 24, 2018 *14 million subscribers: January 28, 2019 *15 million subscribers: March 30, 2019 *16 million subscribers: July 1, 2019 *17 million subscribers: September 21, 2019 *18 million subscribers: January 25, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: September 25, 2017 *2 billion views: June 19, 2018 *3 billion views: December 15, 2018 *4 billion views: July 13, 2019 References This page was created on April 30, 2016 by D2Kvirus. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:English YouTubers